<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh right, that's why by Cissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393160">Oh right, that's why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa'>Cissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, gym!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gym!AU. Modern!AU but Catra is still cat? Scorpia still Scorp?</p><p>Catra hates jogging, so why does she still go to the gym with Scorpia like everyday at an ungodly hour?</p><p>Short. No beta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gays in Etheria</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh right, that's why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catradora won't leave my head.</p><p>No beta. There is no point to this at all? I just love Catra drooling over Adora's muscles???</p><p>Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931904/chapters/57549709 please read if you like Fire emblem 3 Houses. IT IS SO GOOD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did she put herself through this every fucking day.</p><p>At the moment she was on a treadmill fucking jogging. Like literal torture. She hated it, who enjoys jogging? How is just jogging fun? There was no reason to do it. Oh sure fitness but fuck that. She could get fit by doing parkour, that was fun, this was literal hell.</p><p>Even so she got up at fucking 7 in the morning nearly everyday, to be groggily dragged to the hell that is the Bright Moon Fitness Centre.</p><p>Dragged being literal because her roommate Scorpia came every goddamn morning, and she enjoyed having a workout buddy as she liked to call it.</p><p>Catra called it torture victim.</p><p>Scorpia was currently trying to get in the good books of one of the receptionists at Bright Moon Fitness, some blonde girl with freckles who kinda looked like a hippie? It helped that Scorpia was ripped as fuck and could probably deadlift a sedan if she tried hard enough.</p><p>“Why do I let you do this to me everyday.” Catra huffed stepping off the torture rack of a treadmill over to Scorpia who was currently guzzling down some water. “It’s been three months you don’t need me to wingman you anymore, Hippie Girl also sends you love eyes when you head over to the weights.” she complained.</p><p>Scorpia just smiled at her wide and bright, a light blush across her cheeks as she glanced back at where the receptionist, Perfuma, was restocking a rack of fresh towels for the fitness centre’s swimming pool.</p><p>“Come on wildcat.” Scorpia looked back to her. “Like you don’t have a reason to be here either.” she teased lightly.</p><p>Catra’s tail thrashed and she scowled. “What the fuck are you talking about?” she hissed, her ears flattened to the back of her skull.</p><p>Scorpia just threw her head back and laughed. She placed a friendly pincer on her shoulder. “Come on, count my reps for me I’m doing deadlifts.”</p><p>The word deadlifts makes Catra involuntarily look over at the designated area. She ended up allowing Scorpia to herd her over there. </p><p>Catra wasn’t by any means weak. She could do some deadlifts, but nothing like Scorpia who at this point was gonna be heading to some international championships. She usually maxed out at around 130 kg. Scorpia’s top record so far was 235kg, and she was getting better everyday.</p><p>“Scorpia! Catra! Morning!”</p><p>The voice made Catra hesitate to step out from behind her friend. Because she knew that voice. Peeking around Scorpia’s tall frame she spotted Bow, one of Bright Moon’s personal trainers, currently spotting someone in the middle of doing some reps. He was always her spotter.</p><p>“Good morning Bow! Good morning Adora! Your form is looking tight today!” Scorpia called out enthusiastically.</p><p>Sure enough there was Adora. Blonde hair in that signature ponytail, wearing nothing but a red muscle tee and tight black leggings. She had just put down the bar, the heavy weights hit the mat with a slap and thump. She straightened up and smiled at them through the mirror.</p><p>“Morning Scorpia!” her blue eyes meet Catra’s in the mirror, and her grin widened, her cheeks seem to flush a little more. “Morning Catra.”</p><p>“Hey Adora.” Catra called out, she can feel her own face heat up as her eyes take in her sweaty form. Eyes lingering on her biceps and shoulders that could be seen thanks to that sleeveless tee. “Warming up?”</p><p>“Yep. Just finished warm ups.”</p><p>And then she kind of just stood there and watched once Scorpia and Bow put more weights on the bar bringing it to an even 210kg. And she watched some more as Adora got into sumo position, her chalked hands gripped the bar and then everything else faded.</p><p>Her eyes were drawn to the tensing muscles on her shoulders the way they flexed and bulged, and the way her ass looked as she locked her knees and pushed her hips forward towards the bar.</p><p>Fuck. Why did Adora have to be so fucking hot?</p><p>Oh. Right. This is why she came to the gym with Scorpia so much.</p><p>Adora was one of the head personal trainers at Brightmoon as well. She was also an amateur champion in dead lifts last year and Scorpia really looked up to her.</p><p>“You’re drooling.” Bow leaned over to whisper. Catra snapped her jaw shut and elbowed him, he stumbled to the side snickering before re-taking his place as Adora’s spotter. Not that she ever needed a spotter.</p><p>She was clean in all her lifts, no shakes or anything. She did it so easily it was like she didn’t have over 200kg on that barbell.</p><p>“You can warm up Scorpia.” Adora breathed out sharply and turned to face them. Catra swallowed hard watching a bead of sweat drip down to Adora’s collarbone. Her head was empty of thoughts, but her entire body was burning up. “You joining in today Catra? I saw you beat your personal record last week, congrats.” Adora said between sips of water.</p><p>“Uh.” Catra licked her lips and her tail may have brushed against Adora’s leg. “No. Not today, cardio day for me.” Her eyes shot up from where she was still looking at those flexing forearms up to Adora’s shining blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh ok.” Adora put down her bottle of water and grabbed her towel to wipe at her forehead. “Are you ah...are you busy this Friday?” her face seemed to flush a deeper red as the question was stuttered out.</p><p>“Friday?” Catra repeated, her voice may have cracked. </p><p>“Yeah, I uh I have Friday and Saturday off this week. I was hoping we could maybe go out for lunch or dinner or whatever you want.”</p><p>Catra stared at the supremely beautiful, hot muscled woman in front of her with pupils wide, her ears standing up. Was it harder to breathe in here suddenly? And why was her heart still beating so fast, she had stopped running a while ago.</p><p>“Like a date?” Catra managed to get out.</p><p>Adora’s entire face was so red at this point even her ears were red, and the flush went down her neck. Catra absently wondered how far the blush went and her entire body twinged at that thought.</p><p>“Yeah, a date.” Adora confirmed, her smile was small and shy now. “I’ve uh...I’ve liked you for a while now but if you-”</p><p>Catra did not let Adora start her oncoming nervous ramble. Instead her body moved on it’s own. Her right hand grasped a delicious bicep, her left rested on the back of a drool worthy shoulder and she stepped into Adora’s personal space swiftly, and without warning. Then she was tilting her head up just enough to kiss her.</p><p>Adora didn’t even hesitate. As soon as their lips touched, her arm went around Catra’s waist and she lifted her up with so much ease it was ridiculous. Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s forearm, and she licked Adora’s lips. Adora whimpered in response against her, before anything else could happen, cold water hit both of them from the side.</p><p>Catra yelped and clung to Adora harder, but the heat was definitely gone. Adora was now instead clutching her protectively.</p><p>“You two need to chill the fuck out.” Mermista snarled, an empty bucket in her hand. “This is a public space, get your grind on somewhere else where I don’t have to see it.” she then turned and stormed away.</p><p>“But they’re so CUTE” Bow cried out clutching his own face. Scorpia was just giggling wildly to the side.</p><p>Adora released Catra, once her feet hit solid ground again she was handed a towel by Scorpia who was smiling at her widely.</p><p>“Told you, you liked the gym wildcat.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Catra hid her face into the towel as she furiously dried herself off. “I’m going!” she declared, she grabbed Adora’s hand, dropped the towel on the ground and dragged her outside.</p><p>Bow loudly cat whistled from behind them and Catra could only flick him off as they exited.</p><p>“So Friday? Dinner?” Adora asked, face still a little red but she was smiling now widely. Her eyes shined and gazed at her softly. Catra huffed and nodded her head.</p><p>“Yeah Friday, dinner.” she agreed. She pulled Adora in by the hand and pressed their lips together again. Pulling away Adora’s smile was all gooey looking, it made Catra feel weird tingly feelings and made her want to run up a tree or something crazy. It was disgusting- but.</p><p>“I can’t wait.” Adora breathed out, she lifted Catra’s hand and kissed the back of it.</p><p>Yeah ok, maybe being disgusting was ok when it was because of Adora.</p><p>And yeah maybe the gym was ok too.</p><p>But only because of Adora, everyone else could fuck off.</p><p>Catra took another kiss, her chest reverberated with a soft purr that had Adora let out the most ridiculously cute giggle. Catra smirked, she liked that sound. She liked the idea that she was the one that made Adora make that sound. </p><p>So maybe she would stop giving Scorpia a hard time about the gym now. </p><p>Jogging was still fucking torture though.</p><p>Fuck jogging.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if there are any grammatical or typos. </p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>